The Aftermath
by thatweirdchicknextdoor
Summary: Timeskip a couple months later after the end of the twilight killings. Alex shows progress in building her own life, finally honing in on the ability to begin a romance with a big bang. Worick has a few tricks up his sleeves. Lemon. One-Shot.


**Gangsta is great. I don't think it gets enough praise. I know everyone's loving Nicolas and Alex, I thought I'd be edgy and pair Worick and Alex. Personally, I like them better together, something about the same lifespans and Veronica being something important to Nicolas. Here's to writing dirty things at three in the morning. I feel like I'm under the judgement of a celestial being. Sorry mom.**

 **But seriously, although it has its flaws, the strengths and character development in this manga and anime are phenomenal. A breath of fresh air. Like, I feel so good about this manga that I wrote a lemon, and I never normally do that.**

 **So I've read up to chapter 36, this one shot follows possibilities after chapter 36. I tried.**

* * *

"Worick."

"Mmm…"

"Let go."

He squeezed her breasts instead.

"Worick, I know you're awake."

He started massaging them. Sure, it felt good, and he wasn't talking and he had those lecherous glares shut. Had the medication worn off a little more, she would've let it happen. She reached for his wrist and squeezed it hard.

"Ow…" He murmured, half asleep. He moved his body down to the point where his face faced her breasts. He smirked a little. Alex was annoyed.

She fought him off, even though he pleasantly massaged the small of her back that ached a little. In a perfect world, she would've indulged in those skills he acquired through that little… job of his and just let it happen. But this world wasn't perfect, the invisible grime that coated her skin day after day as a working girl was difficult to wash off. When she even innocently touched someone else's skin, she felt the grime thicken.

"Aww…" Worick murmured, turning around to face the window.

Alex sighed, "Worick, if you're hearing this, I'm going to go visit Nicolas at Dr. Theo's." She then realized the empty packet of cigarettes lying on the table. "And I'll grab you the regulars."

"Mhm…" He murmured. "Alex, you're softening…" He said, before once again falling asleep. She shuddered- Or, well, pretended to.

The twilight genocide came to an official halt a few months ago. This was a period of peace since the number of gangs and their members were greatly depleted in all the bloodshed. However that, Alex still carried a gun walking through the quiet streets. It became a favorite pastime of hers to and practice at a range. Her marksmanship was quite good, and her reaction time had improved greatly.

Alex entered the clinic, with Nina greeting her cheerfully.

"Nic is able to walk, and Veronica's eating!" She said, humming a tune Alex sang at the club a few nights ago. The girl grabbed the woman's wrist and brought Alex to the patients, where they were sitting quietly enjoying each other's company. The sight made Alex smile in relief.

The sound of a toilet flushed, and out came Dr. Theo with a sigh of relief. He then spotted Alex and smiled.

"Ali! How nice of you to visit."

"How are you, doctor?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Much better."

"Is that so? How about a quick check up before you go on your way?"

"Sure."

Dr. Theo drew a curtain with a bed and guided Alex to go and sit. He checked her throat and ears. "Your test results came back and they're all negative. Lucky gal."

"Barry always made sure clients used condoms…" She said.

The two fell silent until the check up was complete. "Looking good! Exercising too! The muscles are building up. Keep at it, Alex."

She nodded.

Theo drew the curtains, and the doctor and patient were suddenly exposed to the newly standing Veronica in an embrace with Nicolas. Nina watched with zeal from across the room, obviously entranced by not just their growing health but the romance too.

"Nina's growing up so fast, reading those novels I have hidden upstairs."

"Are you sure she should be reading them?"

"Why not?"

Once again, she exposed herself to the spiteful glare of Joel. The old woman shoved the box into Alex's palms. Constance's warm greeting balanced the treatment. She humorously waved her prosthetic arm around with her intact one. Joel scolded her granddaughter, telling her to put it back on.

"I'm off to see Marco!" She cheerfully said. "Alex, do you want to come with me?"

"Uh, sure, let me go stop for some-"

"Flowers? Here, the one's in our vase will do, won't they?" Joel screeched, Connie ignored the shrieks and handed the bouquet to Alex.

"Better than spending any more money I suppose…" She laughed.

The cemetery was empty. Full families, no one any longer available to care for any graves were mostly buried her so there were seldom visitors. Connie knelt and placed the flowers on Marco's grave, wiping off any other dust particles that the wind blew onto the stone.

Alex solemnly watched Connie mourn. Connie stopped sobbing just a few weeks ago. However, she developed a new habit when visiting the grave. She'd clutch the tombstone with both her arms, and do so until the cheek that pressed upon the smooth marble would go numb. Occasionally mumbling, "Marco, I miss you…".

Alex visited spirits of her own, placing the flowers on the tombstone of her little brother, killed by Nicolas. Emilio held her hostage, refusing to spare her life. He went insane, wanting to kill her along with taking his own life. Had Alex not developed a new life with Nicolas and Worick- Had she remembered more of Emilio…

It mattered, but in this world, if you dwell too much in the past, you'd get killed. Alex chose survival. Although the words "you selfish bitch" muttered right before Emilio was decapitated in front of her rung deeply inside her, she had to give him up. He wouldn't be convinced anymore. Emilio wasn't the little boy she knew, and Alex wasn't the teenager her brother held so dearly anymore.

She couldn't brush it off, as stated. Everything haunted her. A sort of violent, gory plague tainted her lovely memories: Sores and lumps of self-hatred accompanied the sweet and innocent memories.

Everything and everyone reminded her of the cruelty she went through. The medication could only help with so much.

Constance's sudden approach snapped Alex right back into reality.

Normally cheery, Connie's face was dim and sorrowful. "Let's go."

Alex nodded and headed back to the apartment. Worick opened the door in his underwear, smiling foolishly.

"And suppose I was a gangster with a gun?" Commenting on his lack of attire.

"Oh, but if a gangster as beautiful as you appeared through the peep-hole, I wouldn't mind being shot." He said. She felt her face heat up a little. He was right. She was softening towards his flirtatious attempts.

"Haha." She mumbled handing the pack of cigarettes the same manner Joel always handed them to her.

"Bad mood?"

"Not at all. You should go visit Nico soon, they'll be ready to go back home soon."

"If Veronica comes back with us, there'd hardly be any room." Worick pondered.

"I'm pretty sure Connie will need a helping hand. I'll find new arrangements."

"Now what are you talking about? We've amassed plenty of funds- enough to find a new and bigger place. Maybe big enough for two beds, and the sofa could have some spring to it again since it won't endure so much weight…"

"What do you mean by two beds? There'll be four people."

"Three, you're right. Nico and Veronica are still in pain, it'll be unpleasant if they share the same bed. Since we can still share."

She narrowed her eyes. "How much should I contribute for four beds?"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa…" She sighed.

He approached her. "Who says our bed can't be a size up? Besides that, do you know how many women would kill to sleep in the same bed as I?"

"I know already, seeing as I receive my fair share of death threats."

"It seems you'll need some stronger convincing." He gently prodded her chin up with his hand, bringing her face closer to his. Alex felt something she hadn't in a while, a sense of warmth- a sense of lust even. No dirt, no grit.

The phone rang, cinching the mood.

"Hello? Chad? Well if it ain't the incorrigible mood destroyer. What? Sounds like quite the case, Chad, I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Shit." he muttered, throwing on a shirt and putting on a pair of pants. He left the apartment, but not before blowing Alex a kiss.

Her heart pounded. That never happened before, all that tension. There never was tension when he joked around like that. Perhaps more effects of the drugs…

Worick hadn't returned until Alex had finished getting ready for her nightly performance at Bastard. He seemed winded and frustrated.

"What happened?" She asked, pouring a glass of water for the exhausted gent.

"Serial killer. Aiming for the working gals." He sighed. "I had to name everybody, their occupations, hobbies…'

"They work your memory like you're an exhausted computer." She laughed.

He smirked. "They suspect the culprit to be someone a little stronger than usual. That means I'm going to Bastard with you." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait, do you think a twilight could have done it?"

"Quite possibly. There's not many of them left, so to hell with the laws." He fell silent. "I don't wanna think about it, he's killing on the other side of town anyway, so things should be alright. God do I need a drink… What are you sprouting out of your repertoire tonight?"

"Bossanova, I think. Dr. Theo accidentally used a contaminated popsicle stick when he checked my throat, I'll sing a little softer today."

"Relaxing… Well, let's head out, we can't let lil' miss get mad, on y va!"

…

A few glasses of wine were far from enough to even give a light buzz for Worick. However, they were enough for him to finally relax after all that interrogating. Ali and Worick were now heading back from the brothel through the empty streets. They were even rid of the prostitutes, in fear of the killer.

"You were great, Ali!" Worick drawled.

"Thanks, boss." She laughed. A successful, mind clearing and numbing night it was. She hadn't felt such a full happiness in a long time.

"It's a bit spooky without the girls, don't you think?"

"I guess, let's get out of here before any trouble occurs…"

"I'm with you on that one."

The two arrived back home unscathed. They stood at the apartment door as Alex reached for the keys from her garter belt. Worick suddenly made a move unexpected to Alex. He grabbed the wrist reaching for the keys and kissed it. Surprised if anything, she found herself accepting the approach.

"Have you… Ever experienced a Gigolo's full service?" With his one eye he swept over her body and returned back to her eyes. Her eyes were glazed with lust, as was his own. She shook her head, parting her lips, ready to audibly deny ever having such experience. Her words were swallowed when he caressed her cheek gently and slowly pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Worick guided her back to press on the door as he continued to plant soft kisses on her jaw, neck, and shoulders. He kneaded her upper arms, feeling her tense a little. The thin straps on her dress fell, making her perky breasts keep the garment on her body without any support.

Worrick knelt to reach her thighs. Massaging her buttocks through the thin, silky fabric. He brought one of her legs behind him, allowing him some access to the sensitive inner thigh. He traced the tips of his fingers on the surface of her back thigh where the keys were. She shuddered and tensed in that area. Worick slipped the keys into his palm.

Before he unlocked the apartment, he traced the tip of his tongue from her knee to just before her groin through the inner thigh, foreshadowing. Alex hadn't completely relaxed, she was still stiff- lusty, but stiff. Worick smiled a little looking at her glazed eyes.

"You look like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car."

She didn't know how to reply.

"Don't worry, this isn't an accident." He kissed her as he unlocked the door, quickly maneuvering her through the room and onto the bed, never separating face.

As the kiss deepened his arms swarmed all over her body, unzipping the dress and pulling it off through little tugs and pushes, incorporating strokes and rubs to relax her. In all her experiences, she was never treated like this, and suddenly felt the need to give back. She reached for his belt and he stopped her, gripping her wrists.

"No, we have long ways to go before that part of the experience." He murmured in her ear, suckling the lobes shortly afterward and moving down. He sucked and nibbled on her jawline strategically knowing the mark left afterward could be hidden with hair. He pushed her down to lie on the bed as he traced his tongue on her clavicle. Alex closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

Worick stopped and straddled her hips, sitting up to look at the mess he made. Her chest heaved up and down as she begged with her eyes for much, much more. This is the only way he wanted her distressed. He teased further, squeezing the sides of her hips and continuing the squeeze slowly up to the sides of the bosom. Her soft, soft skin felt so good in his calloused hands. That maneuver sent shivers down her spine. She was ticklish, he could tell. But that kind of fun would be reserved for a different night. He smoothed his hands up her large bosom, massaging the mounds gently and then skirting his thumb over the areolas. He pinched the peaks gently, pulling up on them playfully. Her nipples were hard far before this little affair begun. She sighed a little, heating him a little more.

He licked and sucked around her breasts first, lowering himself closer to her, almost pressing. He supported his weight on his forearm remaining leveraged. His free hand rubbed and kneaded her abdomen reaching lower and lower. Alex jerked a little when his free hand reached under her thong. His flushed skin felt hot under the dress shirt he wore. He stopped to unbutton. Alex prompted herself to help shakily. She tried once more reaching for the belt, and was stopped. He undid it himself, brought her wrists above her head and brought them together with the leather garment.

He kissed her roughly on the mouth. It was wet, but not sloppy. He returned to her breasts after peppering more caresses down. His tongue circled the areola and he nibbled a little. Alex was surprised just how gentle he was. His other hand played with the free breast a little more before reaching underneath her thong. He cupped his hand around the pubic mound, pressing. He let her grind and squirm under the pressure as a little bit of stimulation.

He kissed her ear, resting his head beside hers continuing the pressure. His hot breath on her ear caused her to squirm a little more. "You're soaked sweetheart, and we're not even halfway there."

His middle finger entered her easily, he massaged a sweet little spot for a while before letting another finger enter. They went in and out a little faster. Worick watched her expressions change as he continued. As she began to relax a little more, Worick began pressing repeatedly on that sweet spot inside. Her back arched and she brought her legs closer. Worick reached through the arch she created and pulled one thigh away with his free arm. Her breathing began to be irregular and frantic -she was close.

"Worick…" She sighed, wriggling. But cumming one time wasn't going to let her off the hook. No, that wasn't the full experience. His fingers went faster and he suckled on her throat. They became larger, wetter, and hotter kisses as she mewled a little more and louder.

"Worick!" She yelped, writhing. She gushed a little. As her muscles contracted and moved with lack of control, he circled his soaked fingers on her entrance and what was surrounding. He couldn't press too hard. Women became very sensitive after that.

She relaxed completely afterward, trying to regulate her breathing. He changed position, placing her legs on top of his shoulders, sliding that little piece of cloth right off. He kissed and nibbled on the inner thighs. His hands trailed up back to her breasts. He kneaded them as his mouth inched closer to her outer lips. He took his time on the swollen outer lips, outlining them gently with his mouth. Alex tensed a little, consequentially his tongue moved toward the inner lips, tonguing first the entrance. His tongue swirled and flicked around and moved to the clit, swollen and sensitive. He suctioned on the bit lightly, causing her to moan. He released the suction, and began again, adding the movement of his tongue on the nib.

Alex squirmed and felt a second wave of goose bumps. Her thighs tried to shut yet again and her hips bucked. She whimpered. His suckling increased in speed and her breathing quickened once more. He placed his hands on her buttocks, feeling them clench. The man thought of positions where he could see those muscles contract, they were beautiful after all.

"Oh…" She sighed, winding down again. Her body went through slight yet uncontrollable spasms.

Worick let her rest for a bit while he perused her sweaty, heaving body. Massaging and rubbing wherever his hands could reach. He undid the belt tying her wrists and she instinctively glided her hands over her upper body. That little move tightened his pants a little more. As if they already weren't.

He wrapped his arms around her and she reciprocated, obviously a little worn out. She rested her head under his chin.

"Ali, could you do another?" He asked, stroking her hair and massaging her scalp, not helping his plan at all.

"I think so." She murmured, dazed.

He unzipped his pants to reveal a huge bulge waiting to be tended to. She helped remove the underwear. Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her hips, laid on his back and placed her on top.

"Turn around, I'll help you ride." She nodded. The view from below was just fantastic. He itched even more to have her move. He lifted a knee in between her legs. She understood what he was doing.

She paced herself, grinding on his thigh, and enjoying his thick cock inside her. His wish was granted. He could see her glutes clench and work. They moved so smoothly.

She was soaked and loose, like an aroused woman should be. The stimulation his thigh enabled allowed her to climax faster. Her felt her tighten around his shaft as he approached his big finish. She quickened and he helped, jerking his hips up and down. Her whimpers became louder and louder, and he moaned himself.

"Ali… You're so hot…"

She slowed down, contracting, and he felt it. His mind fogged as he excreted the murky, creamy fluid. Alex managed to climb off before any trouble could arise.

He opened his arms, beckoning her to climb into them. She sat atop, initiating her own kiss, before drowsily nestling her head in his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"Next time, you'll experience my full service…" She murmured.

"Ali, you should know you're the first and most likely the last to ever experience this gigolo's full service. You're lucky it comes with almost no charge. However, if you count having to sleep naked by my side every night a charge, well…"

"I don't mind… This… is a lover's embrace?" Before this, she had never actually experienced sex from love, or at least reciprocating lust. Not even oral sex.

"Very much so, as long as you like me just a little bit, Ali."

"I like you… A lot Worick." She closed her eyes, inhaling his musk. She felt clean this time, like a woman. Not an object.

* * *

 **Oh man, my first lemon, I'm officially an adult now I guess.**


End file.
